1. Field of Invention
Model/experimental plane can be saved from damage and destruction because of crashes, if a shock absorbing harness can be developed, which can be mounted over the body of the plane, and which does not significantly affect the flying abilities and qualities of the model/experimental aircraft, then such a harness is very useful. This specification concerns such a harness. This specification grew out of my son's keen interest in flying radio controlled model planes but unable to do so because of fear of crashing planes and thereby losing few hundred dollars worth of money as well as waste of a lot of time.